un petit délice à la pâte à tartiner
by Malhilwen
Summary: cet OS est une dédicace pour carmine, en souvenir d'une soirée d'août délirante.


Une dédicace citron – chocolat 

Cet OS une dédicace pour Carmine . On s'est lancé un défi (enfin je lui en ai lancé un et elle m'en a lancé un autre) : écrire un citron - pâte à tartiner au chocolat (ya pas le droit de faire de pub, alors je ne le fais pas, mais tout le monde aura reconnu de quelle marque je parle). Mon défi : mettre Hermione avec qui je voulais, sauf Ron. Du coup, cet OS va aussi servir de complément à ma fic « Comment te dire », déjà publiée. Ça manquait de détails, donc voilà.

Vous allez me dire ' mais son défi, c'est quoi ?' ! Ecrire un citron - pâte à tartiner HPSS. Aux lecteurs de juger et de dire qui gagne. (au départ c'était pour savoir qui était la mieux placée. Carmine avait une certaine marque de pâte à tartiner, et moi j'avais de la glace à la pistache avec morceaux et du chocolat en tablette)

Du coup, il s'agit du couple Hermione/ Océane. Si l'homosexualité vous dérange, prenez la direction de la sortie immédiatement. Sinon bonne lecture.

…………………………………………………………….

Après avoir écumé les bars de Pré-Au-Lard pendant toute une soirée, Hermione et Océane rentrèrent dans un grand éclat de rire au château de Poudlard. Il faut avouer que l'alcool n'est pas complètement étranger à l'hilarité des deux jeunes femmes.

«  Hey Hermione, héla la jeune Serpentard. J'ai une idée. Et si on allait se coucher.  
 Ouai, pourquoi pas, répondit la Gryffondor, mais pas avant d'avoir fait un câlin.  
 J'osais pas le demander. Et je crois que j'ai une idée.  
 Vas-y, exprime le fond de ta pensée, petite coquine.  
 Non, chuis pas une –hic  coquine. Mais ya un fantasme dont je ne t'avais jamais parlé avant.  
 Bon, c'est quand que tu me dis ce que tu veux, grommela la fille aux cheveux bruns.  
 Je voudrais te recouvrir de pâte à tartiner avant de te faire l'amour, sussura Océane aux oreilles de sa bien-aimée.  
 Tu sais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais uniquement à condition que j'en fasse de même, décida Hermione »

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

En quelques minutes, les jeunes femmes réussirent à monter jusqu'au dortoir sans se cogner aux murs, malgré le taux d'alcoolémie assez élevé.

« Dobby, hurlèrent les deux jeunes femmes. Dobby, on a besoin de tes services. Viteeeeeeeeeee »  
Un petit pop sonore se fit entendre, et l'elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre de la Gryffondor.

«  Que désirez-vous donc, mesdemoiselles , demanda Dobby de sa petite voix éraillée.  
 Dobby, pourrais-tu nous rapporter de quoi manger, avec un pot de pâte à tartiner, s'il te plaît. Si possible.  
 Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je reviens tout de suite »

En effet, Dobby revint avec un plateau plutôt bien garni ainsi que de la pâte à tartiner et donna le tout aux jeunes filles.

« Merci » répondirent-elle en chœur au très dévoué elfe de maison..

­ Mais atta, remarqua Hermione, il manque le principal.  
– Je sais pas, répondit Océane. Ah mais ouai. Dobby a oublié la boisson. C'est pas grave je vais le rappeler. Dobbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, viens vite s'il te plaît. T'as oublié quelque chose.  
– Oui ?  
– Il nous manque de quoi boire. Tu as quelque chose d'alcoolisé dans un des placards de la cuisine ? demandèrent les deux jeunes filles.

Pour la deuxième fois, Dobby revint dans la chambre, mais cette fois ce fut un tonneau de Bièraubeurre qu'il rapporta avec lui.  
«  Je n'ai rien oublié cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix  
 Non Dobby, cette fois tout est là, répondit Hermione»  
L'elfe de maison laissa la Serpentard et la Gryffondor seules, tandis qu'elles posèrent le tonneau de Bièraubeurre sur la table qui faisait face au lit.

Et dans un éclair de lucidité, elles réussirent à se souvenir du pot de pâte à tartiner et commencèrent à s'en mettre partout, comme des enfants qui jouent avec de la nourriture.  
Océane déshabilla Hermione, ouvrit le pot et commença à masser la Gryffondor de la manière la plus sensuelle possible avec la pâte à tartiner. La jeune brune en fit de même avec la Serpentard. Au fur et à mesure, les caresses se firent plus précises, plus sensuelles.

La Gryffondor prit le lobe de l'oreille de sa compagne et prit un énorme plaisir à le mordiller gentiment, tout en explorant le corps de celle-ci d'une main experte, en commençant par la poitrine puis allant se promener partout, et réussit à donner un maximum de plaisir à Océane. Celle-ci en fit de même avec tout autant d'énergie, puis elles se décidèrent à passer sous la douche, afin de se débarrasser des derniers restes de nXXXX (enfin vous aurez tous compris). 

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Après la séance nettoyage, et après avoir retrouvé leurs esprits, elle remarquèrent que le tonneau de Bièraubeurre n'était pas vide, et décidèrent de le finir, ainsi que le reste du plateau repas que l'elfe de maison leur avait apporté. Ceci leur prit une dizaine de minutes environ, juste avant d'aller se coucher afin de « cuver » l'énorme quantité d'alcool que les deux jeunes femmes avaient ingérées.

Bon ben voilà un OS très court (voire même très très court), mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. Un grand merci à Carmine sans qui ce défi n'aurait pas pu le jour.

Svp ne pas oublier le petit bouton en bas, oui oui, celui des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci. Gros bisous.


End file.
